Puss in Boots: The Search for the Lost Dragon
by ezekiel0601
Summary: Puss sneaked aboard a merchant ship, in search for his old friend. A powerful man grown in power, with collections of mystical treasures he seeks to create and contain, he asked Puss one final quest that will help him reach for the stars. A dream he vision, yet how do you reach for the stars? He only knows one solution. One that he set Puss out to find but is it the only reason?
1. Prologue

_Months after saving San Ricardo, Puss promised many things that he has gone through in the years of his adventures. Some he could never forget for how much it impacted him in his life. It was going to be five years since he worked with his long-lost friend, Bard Bjarte. When Puss and El Guante Blanco went their separate ways, he couldn't get himself up. The dangers that lurk when he first became a bounty hunter. First experiences are the hardest and the worst. Not until they met in the Archipelago once he was lost._

**Prologue: First Meeting**

Puss sneaks through the lush forest, seeing in the foreground of the sandy beach. One of his targets that will double his gold. Wearing a shady hat, long black coat with dark leather pants looking towards the ocean's horizon. The moon's glow bleeds through the wavering waters as the night sky brightens. Small but faint, a small figure zooms by the moon. He chuckled faintly. He was an easy target for Puss. The sounds of distant roars and crickets that covers the sound of his footsteps. He opens the scrolled wanted poster for the last time.

"Stealing gold doubloons, stealing captured reptiles and killing them for their hides. It is him indeed. . ."

Beside the man lays a large cyan colored cage, yet empty. The sturdy metal reflects a piece of the moonlight everywhere, deterring the use of the campfire the man lighted. Curious of the choice of color, it didn't hinder Puss of his goal.

He steps slowly, one step at a time. His boots scratching through the soft sand, like its digging. Every inch, it weighs on him not only the sand turning wet as he nears the beach, but the aftermath upon getting the man's head. Proving to himself that he is more than just a student that El Guante taught. He sees the man's right hand. Having a drink while he rests until the dawn of day.

"Look, there is no reason to sneak at me anymore."

Puss hissed, miserably failing on his stealth. He readies further, sheathing his sword out, unbeknownst to him the man's ability.

"You should know, of the many sins you have done until now. You must be tired of being hunted by foes like me." Puss cleared up about his constant movement and escape throughout the Archipelago.

"But of course, you _modig katt_. But you know me so well, you should know my name, don't you?" He stands up and straightened his coat. He pockets two swords for each hand, three strikes through his left eye leaves a swell of fear of his doings. His smile to Puss is what stands up to him most. "You were named the Fearless one in Carr!"

He smiled, but this time, it shown with proud. "Really, well so it seems everyone knows the tale." He tugs next to his cyan cage, taking one of his swords out in front of him. "I'm just known as Bard, mate. But it seems now, you can call me Bard the Fearless One." He laughs mirthlessly. It makes it feel real, thankful for himself.

Both hears louder shrugs of the bushes atop hills of the sandy beach west of them, out comes two more bounty hunters, both looking for the same price for his head.

"Hmm, perhaps we've overstayed my welcome here." Bard removes his second sword. One of the hunters, a female with black paint on her face shoots an arrow from her crossbow. Bard reacts quickly and flings his sword cutting the sharp tip of the arrow at top speed. The other hunter, more muscled and wears a Viking armor with an axe, throws it at Bard. Puss stops at his track to see Bard's reacting dodging left. The axe coming straight to Puss, he jumps left quickly. Barely cutting his fur. Puss lifts his head up to see a standoff with the two hunters and Bard himself.

"The Fearless one!" The woman yelled. "We have come for your bounty!" Bard sighed. "Well yeah? So is that cat."

Puss staggers back up, collecting his hat and turns back at Bard. "Unless you surrender, I would not mind taking all of you out." Bard looked to him with wonder. "Why don't we make a deal then."

"What are you suggesting."

"Take these two out of my misery, and I'll see to it that you will be rewarded greatly, and personally. But only if you work with me, and me alone."

Puss wondered about this deal, where there are many things can be of his, with a mastermind like Bard by his side. Yet he knows his own etiquette. "I work with and trust no one."

"I don't expect you to. Look at that bounty price, and double it, think of how many more you can get if you work for me."

Puss knows the wordplays when it originates from powerful ones. "Why would I do that?"

"I know your struggles Puss, you want to prove something to yourself, don't you? You're struggling just to survive. I can see it myself." He walks toward Puss, but the two bounty hunters charge in behind.

"You know how this is going to end, so make your choice."

Puss is conflicted inside, yet with the two hunters coming for him, he had no choice. He jumps in front of Bard, throwing his sword that punctured the wet sand, tripping the woman hunter down, her head hitting the side of the cage. Leaving her unconscious. The man swings his hands left, yet his slow reactions gets to him, as Puss kicks the hunter on his face, and slams him down. Puss quickly ties his hands through a complex way that makes it impossible for him to let go. Puss grabs his sword and used the ball of his sword. Slamming it to the hunter's head and leaving him too, unconscious.

"Well, you have proven yourself to me. Perhaps you're stronger than you look mate." Bard walks calmly back to his wooden chair. The fire he made slowly dies down as Puss collects his sword and goes to him.

"I just wish I will not regret this."

"That is up for you to decide Puss." He throws to Puss a leather bag filled with golden doubloons, the first pay for him.

"Are you up for your next job?"

"Fine, then tell me."


	2. The Travel South

_**Chapter 1: The Travel South**_

"Ah, that was good _leche_, Marvin."

Puss's tiring return from saving two travelers from bandits took a heavy toll. He sighs in great relief. Every drop of leche he vacuumed in to get him back on his feet. Marvin, with his ink covered hands, calmly picks up Puss's shot. "You never tire, do you? You down for another one?"

"I do not think I will take another drink, nor I can afford another one." He spins his wooden stool around, resting his back and shoulders behind the bar table. Puss takes out his small stitched satchel with only two gold coins left, throwing it behind. Marvin picks them from the table and fills the shot with another _leche_. Sliding it quickly to Puss, with him catching it. "That's on the house you cat."

Puss carefully looks at the glass of leche, with an orthodox look on his face. That partial reflection of himself through the still liquid. Thoughts lavishly takes over his mind for a moment. Throughout the journeys he had made memories. Collections of ones he will keep in his heart, to ones he wishes to forget. But that's the truth about being a mercenary. It is why Puss adores it. A little balance of both. Exploring the world, doing deeds that not only fulfills his riches, but puts himself a place in the world. Whether it sees him as a hero, or a villain. Reminds him of his home.

He never thought of himself being in one side throughout his experiences being out there.

There are only two sides to the world, he thought. One light, one dark.

He turns his attention to the wooden, rotting door of the cantina, then back at the leche. It felt as if an hour has passed just thinking.

It hasn't.

Puss gave out only one chuckle. "What is with this?" He was curious of Marvin's sudden generosity.

"You going to question someth'n I'm givin out? I don't mind putting tabs for that if that'd you like." He flicks his cigarette, landing on the stone floor.

"No, I do not question your kindness _mi amigo_." Puss sniffs the ledge before drinking it.

"You won't count the many times I dun get any praises for many visitors young'un" Puss pondered what he meant by that. While he lands the empty glass back at the table. "Well, it turned into a habit for my many adventures" He cackled, "I appreciate it. You will not count the many times I do not get any free _leches_ for many bartenders such as yourself."

Marvin expressed amusement by the cat's wordplay. "Well aren't you a smart one."

Turning around, the cat disappeared.

"He's a smart one."

The outskirts of town are lively. Many traders and travelers of the north anchors by this stop. A major area for exchanges of many world-renowned resources and items. Colors of tarps are put in arrays in various types and materials that is clunked together. Items from numerous origins passes through here. Puss casually treads through the tough crowd in a drizzling night. Conversations of many different languages, with Spanish guards scattered in instances for robberies. Puss wasn't interested to find anything.

Anything other than a ship sailing north.

Cruising through the anchored boats and ships is one with a sail painted black. A cross of two swords alone with a shield carrying an emblem Puss recognizes too well. He runs in using the shadows, hopping through many food crates and taking one cod from it.

_Perhaps it will not be a big deal,_

_Returning my promise to my old friend will be._

Eating the cod, he hears the footsteps of the trader about to set sail to the Edge of the Archipelago.

Miles and miles of nothing but water for days. It isn't rough since the boat left town. A conglomerate of islands varying of sizes, sandy beaches, high and cliffy, many kinds.

It was quiet. The creak of the seaman's footsteps while he surveyed the cold-waters is loud enough leaving Puss awake. The rough sounds of the sea are the only white noise that sprinkles through their ears. Puss takes one long sigh of relief from the thousands of miles of travel. "Ah, Kitty Softpaws" He chuckled softly. Her at his thoughts made him check to make sure he has his small pouch of gold.

Yes, he does.

Puss swishes his sword out to the Viking's surprise, blocking his mace. He turned his hat, as if he wants to hide his identity. The feather glides effortlessly with the wind as he spoke. "is there a problem catching a ride _senor_?"

The Viking growled in anger, swings back his mace to hit him again. Puss jumped on his four behind crates of fruits and weapons. Sliding quickly to take cover only for the merchant to smash the crates to smithereens. Puss dodges right, grabbing a mace in the process. Swings it to the man, ducking quickly. The heavy swing caused Puss to shoot himself out, plucking through the black sail. Shots of blue lightning cracks in the dark clouds. Puss sees something different with the lightning strikes for a small moment while hiding behind another set of crates. The Viking taunted him.

"This is my life! My work! I ain't going to let the Inventionist get to me!"  
Puss is rattled by the disgusting name the Viking is mentioning. "The God-Almighty Thor will blow you!"

_What is he talking about?_

"I think you have knocked your head or something _mi amigo_." Puss shouted, seeing the man gazing left and right trying to find him. "I really am just someone who wants a ride! I do not want to hurt you!"

"Really? How are you any more different than the other scavengers and those scaly beasts that tried to take my ship!"

_Scaly beasts?_

The man quickly runs to another crate, loading a crossbow with an arrow of green tip. Searching for the cat. Puss stares at him atop the sail. Jumping down on him, avoiding his helmet, catching the right horn and swinging, tripping him to the wooden floor. Puss retargets the crossbow to him, paw on the trigger. "I am not here to fight! I only came for a ride!"

"Alright! I concede!" The man staggers up, his hands in front of the bow.

"I have no knowledge of what you just talked about, but I am just here to visit the Edge of the Archipelago."

Puss slowly backs down the crossbow, the man got up, feeling embarrassed by his unusual reaction.

"That may have been a little ridiculous, aye?"

Puss chortles, helping him collect the fallen purple fruits. "Through many of my adventures _mi amigo_, yours is nothing special."

A sigh of relief, after they both sat down the edge as the ship continued. Once rough now calm, though surges of lightning strikes hurls in the horizon. A large island blocks the view for a moment. Suddenly curious of this natural phenomenon, Puss wondered if the man had any ideas of this weather occurrence. "Perhaps you can give me a name?"

A gloomy face turned to Puss, "Alvin Ichar, aye. Most notorious but honest trader around!" Standing and swaying his hands as if he's widely known. "And yours mate?"

"I am Puss in Boots, Alvin. I am an adventurer of many talents!" Alvin laughed hoarsely. "Can't say I disagree mate!"

He turns the talk back to the surge of lightning strikes. "Alvin, what is with the accurate focus of the lightning strikes?"

Alvin watches the horizon Puss points at. The strike is so strong that it creates a flash as if it also underwater.

"Ahh that Puss? Aye mate, that's no lightning strike." He responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Aye! That's a colossal beast. Usually passed down to us traders to keep a keen eye."

"But what is it?" Puss looks back, more astounded by what he's hearing. "Aye, I have no clue either mate. Legends say he was once buried in ice and awoken, still strong.

Puss sees the surge of lightning in a new eye. Alvin continued talking. "Many strange things have been happenin' the years I've put my life on as a trader. I put myself up through many interesting people. Ones especially from the Northern Markets. That place, it lost many merchants ever since."

Puss nods. Alvin quickly checks the compass seeing heading farther south. "We're in the right direction mate. I'm going to sleep until we arrive."

"Alright, Alvin."


	3. Old Friend

_**Chapter 2: Old Friend**_

_Bang!  
_A loud stomp of boots awakens Puss. Gazing from the boots up sees a threatening sight. Puss jumps without warning. Landing on his boots, sword at the ready. Suddenly, Alvin went forth. "Stop!"

Puss slowly glances back down, receding his sword as the people behind Alvin stares at that weird creature.

"These are my customers, aye" Alvin screeches.

"I am so sorry, Alvin. I was startled by," Puss peeks behind to the man, stretches of scars, bruises, and missing teeth as he grinds it as if it's his habit, "that man behind you."

"Oi!" The man steps forward, pushing Alvin out of the way. "You got a problem?"

Puss chuckled, closing his eyes. "I have many. Are you going to be another?"

"Oh, that's it—"

Alvin dashes through them both quickly, avoiding a fist fight. Both Puss and the man stares at each other to the eye. "Okay mates, we're here to do trading, right? Puss, you have your own business here as well?"

"Where are we?" Puss glimpses through narrow cliffs in front of the wooden harbor. Behind him is the rising sun for a new day, with many locals wandering about. The crowd enters Alvin's ship for the usual trading. He picks up a dropped piece of iron as Puss wanders through what he sees. "Aye, this is Bard's land mate. A world many Vikings here even believe Thor himself created."

"This is, very nifty indeed," Puss uttered with amazement.

"Well, I got some customers to handle aye Puss. What brings you to this land anyways?"

Puss turns back. "Just meeting an old friend. From what you said Alvin, he owns this land right?"

"Ahh, Bard? That old hack?" He laughs astoundingly. "Just keep heading towards the town center. Just pass my close blacksmith Arag, and you'll see a large steel building. You shouldn't miss it."

The large fires burning inside the mouths of the Nordic statues lights the path Puss examined. A lush forest that follows groups of wooden infrastructures that is stacked together near the harbor. Early risers run to do early morning chores.

_This is surprisingly a peaceful place, and this place is led by Bard? He must've changed._

The blast of cold wind jolts through Puss as he makes his way through the ascending path, through the sides of the stone trial leaves many pieces of machinery all in place separately. Gears, barrels of iron cylinders, cyan colored cages scatter throughout. The setup makes it looks like they are being tested, yet it's abandoned. The amount lessens the more Puss wanders through the path. A mountain stands up that the path encircles to. Poles that signify another entrance with more of the people here, those that work more on lumber to the plunging forest aside. A flight of large cement stairs leads up higher towards the mountain. Guards with a heavy set of leather armor armed with crossbows digressed through their conversation of better weaponry to see an unusual sight in front of them. They ready their weapons, cocking the pulley on the right side of their crossbow.

"Who are you?"

No sense of nervousness and fear in their words. Puss slowly replies.

"I'm either your worst nightmare or your fondest friend."

The sling of friction from Puss's sword removes their fearlessness. He then points it at them.

"So, what will it be?"

Slowly and steadily, one managed to put down his crossbow. Realizing what this thing is.

"What are you doing?" His buddy realizing his sudden urge to back down.

"Wait! You don't realize who this is? Bard talks about the short one of orange skin?"

A shock of the legend shoots to his buddy like a lightning strike. "You don't mean—"

_Did they say I am a legend?_

Puss giggles softly as they keep complimenting his actions throughout his times with Bard

"The one that saved our people from a scalding beast"

"The one that saved this island from the Ralvies by getting the captain first and intimidating him."

_I remember that clearly, he hasn't stopped praising my boots._

"The one that showed Bard how to bathe by licking himself."

Surprised by that fact, he urges to stop the compliments. "Okay, that is far enough."

Puss catches their attention, this time praising him of his heroic deeds.

"Y-yes of course orange with boots!" Both guards straighten their form. Seeing the legend in front of them

_Orange with boots?_

"What brings you here, sir?"

Puss returns his sword. "I came to see the leader of yours, as a promised visit of return after my leave to see the world!"

"Please, let us guide your way. As Bard is in the utmost top of Thor's mountain. He will surely be glad to see you." The further reshape their stand, welcoming Puss to the town inside.

"I would be fine making my way there on my own, but I thank you, young gentlemen, for making such a nice offer—"

"We insist" He bends down to Puss, giving a direct reason. "Bard has been getting cautious of visitors getting into his den. He is in a tight situation if you ask me."

He took a blank breath, "Lead the way."

The village was nothing Puss has seen throughout his journey. Sure, there weren't any magic like the other faraway lands he visited. Many of these though are created with many types of materials. Metal, gears, pulleys he would think less when building a house. The way they fish for food near a pond before the waterfall, crossbows that shoots three consecutive arrows instead of one being fired and tested in the nearby blacksmith. An encirclement in the road next to the blacksmith is the town center, built adjacent to the mountain's rocky terrain.

Puss realizes his breath shortens. Is it from the tiredness of climbing a few steps? Or the fact that he's thousands of feet up? It doesn't stop him after he stood near a large gear.

"Problem?" One of the guard checks on his well-being. Puss can't ravish the thoughts of their lack of resistance to being up this high. Thousands of constant stone stairs climbing up and they aren't tired. He's glad that he didn't make them an enemy. He surely knows he wouldn't survive it.

"Ahh, do not mind me" He gestures them away by feet. "I once had to climb a tall beanstalk to save a princess who a beast put her up there!" He knows inside that wasn't the real story.

"Oh? A'ight." We're almost there, just a few more steps lad." Both turned back to climbing the stairs.

_How did Bard build all this? Much less survive being so high?"_

Puss continued, fixing his hat from blowing away.

Kids run through the flat fields with every house height level. The amount of people goes down higher they go, doors on the side seems to show an entrance in the mountain. It got Puss curious, but it gave only less attention once they reach their destination.

"Here we are, lass. Bard's home."

_Wow, this is nothing like below_

Puss sees nothing but like a home like Bards. Collection of advanced features, a straight road that seems to lead out of his home into nothing. The shade of silver is the only color Puss sees most. A huge ballista sticks out above his roof. A house, armed to the front porch, in case of an invasion.

A metallic door stands in front of him and seeing Bard. The two guards back a step as he knocks. Through all is blind to know what is lurking behind them.

Through the path that took them, over in the hill are smaller ballista's, targeted at the entrance. Puss knocks once.

_Cling_

_Screak_

_Bang_

_Ting!_

A combination of sounds of metals clanging upon one another roars out suddenly. Splinters of actions from objects thrown to a bow shooting an arrow at the target painted wood for it to fall to a pressure plate. Two metallic nets shoot out to the three.

Look out!

A roll forward avoided the trap to Puss. The two guards were not as lucky. Heavy metal sphere circulates around the net. Making it impossible for the trapped ones to escape.

Puss hurries to their aid, pulling with his paws to get them out.

"What is this made of?" Puss can feel the coldness of the material. It shivers as he kept pulling.

No dice.

_What to do, what to do._

Puss dashes quickly to the ballista. Not knowing the proper way of making it work. He observes the mechanism. A lever sits behind the ballista that seems to activate and shoot the ballista. Puss sees that the ballista is sitting on top of a huge gear. A long stick points out behind the ballista. Allowing Puss to turn it towards the metallic net.

He grunts, with the unbelievable weight of the weapon. He climbs back up to the trigger. Which is another lever, he cranks up the string to load a bolt. Pulling the ballista down to aim at one of the spheres, he shoots.

_Woah!_

The bolt narrowly missed the sphere, it shattered to its side connecting it to the net. Puss jumps back down from the ballista. Without the weight, he was able to lift the net up to free the guards.

"Did we trigger something?" Puss screeches, pulling his sword out.

"I'm not sure!" One of the guards replies.

A masked figure leaps from behind. Clamping swords with the two guards until he sweeps them off their feet, leaving them unarmed. Puss looks back, facing him.

"Who are you?"

The man gestured a surprise seeing him, but unnoticed to Puss.

He points his sword at Puss, then charges at him. Swords meet as Puss steadies his stance with the man's immense strength. Puss jumps back to a pole. The man clicks on his sword. Couple clicks of sounds and the sword turned out a small crossbow. Loading it, and fires. Puss falls back down flat. The guards thinking, he might've been shot.

Puss slowly looks back up to the man, the bolt at his teeth, spitting it out. Puss snarls and jolts to the man. Swords clanging and exchanging swings. The man stabs straight. Puss crouches down, avoiding it. Climbs up behind him and pulls out his mask.

_What?_

Puss and the guard's gasps with astonishment.

"Miss me?" A deep voice Puss recognizes for years.

Puss staggered with his words. "Bard?" he sets back his sword.

"How were things, mate?"

"I have no words" Puss releases the mask, followed by a handshake with Bard. "What was the meaning of this?" Puss thought as he waved at the pieces of machinery.

"I was testing some of my new inventions as you can see." Bard picks up the broken net and shows it to Puss.

"I guess that was expensive?" Puss questions as bard laughed.

"Well, yes but it's not a problem." Bard clears.

"How were things to you, by the way, old friend?"

Bard starts unlocking the door, stopped after hearing it.

"Who are you calling old?"

With a moment of silence, Puss stated a reply. "I did not mean it that way, you know?"

Bard smiles back as the door opens, a mahogany colored home inside feels peaceful.

"I'm just joking with you; I'm surprised of how you handled the situations by releasing my men." He walks near a table full of papers of advanced engineering. Puss goes to a sofa for relaxation. After placing some of the tools down for repairing the net, He throws his sword next to one of the guards. It landed to his right stabbed the wood wall. Puss stands up but Bard gestures his hand to not worry. "I'm more surprised of you two, your performances and lack of experience with dealing with strangers and infiltrators, yet I put you to the most important role of defending my village!"

"Yes, we're sorry about that."

"See to it that you will be at the weapon academy when I handle with the recruits. I expect you both."

"Yes, sir." Both guards quickly left. Puss still sees the old Bard in him still active. "Well, you have not changed I see."

Bard chuckled while removing his sword. "And what do I say about you?"

"Not much, just out there exploring and seeing the world."

"Of course, you have, lucky enough for all the deeds you've done for me away from me to lower the reputation."

"Yes, because you told me to" Puss removes his hat, playing with the feather, "A deal is a deal and I intend to go all the way to it."

Bard removed a mechanism in his sword that malfunctioned with the brute force of his throw. The thing shot back, hitting his cheek. "I can tell you haven't changed at all, old friend."

Puss cackles with the wordplay. "Times have changed."

Bard finishes the final piece of the broken sword, turned his attention to Puss. "Well, we will have a feast of your return and your fulfillment to my promise."

Puss puts on his hat, jumping out of the sofa. "It was intriguing you would send that message where I was miles away."

"Well, I have my intriguing ways."

Puss switches back to the feast. "But, sure. It will be an honor to be your humble guest."

"Did I say you're the guest?"

Puss's demeanor changes. Followed by Bard cackling.

"I'm just joking, we should head back to town."


	4. A Feast!

_**Chapter 3: A Feast!**_

"Long live the king!"

Traveling through the west side of the mountain leads to a large infrastructure. Blocks of marble fill the walls of the circular building. A crowd of many Vikings has mixed reactions to seeing Puss.

_Who is that?_

_What is that?_

_Why is that?_

_How is that walking on two feet?_

_Is that even his feet?_

"I say Puss, you've gone so far just to see me," Bard exclaimed on their way. Puss snaps his attention to him, looking up through his scaly coat. "Says the one who wanted to see me." He quickly replied.

"Hmph! You have a point." Bard returns to waving to his people.

_This is a feast? More like a huge party. . . just too many people._

Churning through the entrance of the building is as lively as Puss have seen. Torches lights inside the halls containing mahogany tables, reaching from the nearest door all the way to the end to what it seems like a throne. A large, metallic seat. Smaller tables along the wall is filled with containers where the food will be placed. His people cheered as both enters.

"May I present to you, Puss. The Bjarte Tribe!" Bard yells out.

"Huzzah!" The spirited roars vibrate throughout the halls. Puss can feel it, the trust they put on their man. A slight smirk formed on Puss.

"Alright, my people. Let's quiet down a bit." He raises his hands as a signal, the peoples sit down, some watching from the entrance conversating about that strange orange thing next to Bard.

Bard shouts loud, his deep voice now seeming to raise a little from the energy needed.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, mates. Who is this?" Bard stood up, wandering through the seated Vikings.

"Your pet? Way smaller than your last fire-breathing one eh?" One of the black dressed Viking spoke out. "Uh, no Rolde, he's many things except that."

"Aye, that's our savior right Bard? Making sure our home stays safe."

"Aha! Right you are Bertha." Bard points out proudly. Other Vikings rattled on their thoughts and beliefs.

"I thought the gods themselves brought our savior."

"It might've been my sheep's missing kid."

"Are you serious-"

"Alright my people. Glad to have shared your thoughts, but this is my old friend."

_I am not THAT old. _

Bard climbed a table to be easily seen. "Through many of his expeditions and journeys that he did to fix the social status of myself to the world to let them know they are mistaken to see me as a foe. You all agree?"

The tables rumbled and the crowd stomped. "Aye!" Puss has never seen such support for his friend.

"To his welcoming return, we shall feast with glory! To me, to him, and to us." Bard lifts his cup up profoundly.

"Aye!" The whole roof shook from the vibration. Bard sits back down from the introduction. Chefs places foods of many in their table, from large salted cod, to yak chops and muttons. The fire dances as the wind pick up outside, the breeze entering in. Cooling the people inside. The place lights up brighter as the night comes. Dances of their culture, games, and competitions such as a boat race commenced. Puss wouldn't realize how much of the times passed since his arrival.

It was a memorable night.

The trees sway as the night goes on. Fireflies glow around Puss on his way back to the mountaintop. The glows make it look like they are part of the stars above. It felt as if his problems from his adventures faded away for a moment. Bard goes to Puss minutes later. "Looks like you enjoyed your time here?"

They both chuckled, nothing like the old times of talking stories about their explorations.

"I am very amused Bard," He looks at Puss, the change of topic to the conversation somewhat astounded him "This is something I have never thought you would be capable of."

"Might I ask what you mean, Puss?" Bard sits next to him; the cape catches the grass into it.

"Well, perhaps I was not here most of the time, nor did this place even existed. But I fathomed your communicative ability to create a society like so. Convince these people to have a future for this new path you gave them."

Bard took a drink, "You had doubts? I was able to convince you to work for me, isn't that true?"

"You may have a point there," Puss responded, stretching his back.

"You know, you can persuade even the most stubborn people, you just need to learn how to make sure you can fulfill their weaknesses, no matter the cost."

"I have been taught that lesson before." Puss thought loudly.

"But tell me, my friend, how was the outside world. Many of my people here are so isolated to going as far as you have."

"If I can say it all in one word," He collects his thoughts of visiting even the most exotic events and outsiders he had to meet throughout his journey.

"Strange."

Bard ended up displeased of his one-word explanation. He added, "and here I am talking to a cat."

It burst Puss into laughter. "You know what to say, Bard."

"Welcome back."

Bard thought of something new on their way up to his den.

"I want to know Puss; did you decide to leave on us? Or was your disappearance something related to the people I wanted you to talk to? I find this news to the other tribes a success to your part. I would like the most detail."

"What do you mean?" Bard's thoughts didn't go through Puss.

"Let's see. . ." He starts thinking of his past adversaries. Those that have hunted him for his bounty years back. He consecutively thumps his forehead with his writing utensil.

"Nayda the Huntress?" The first person coming to mind.

Puss had a clear remembrance with that bounty huntress. "She was allergic to me. That or she freaked out by me."

"Really?" Bard stops for a moment. "Birch the Itchy?"

"Lives by the name, Bard," Puss responded while practicing his sword. "He could not concentrate just trying to find you rather than the insects biting him. Or was it me?" They both shared a laugh.

"How about Alvin the Treacherous?" Bard exclaims.

"Ahh, he believed whatever was in the paper you asked me to give to him. That I can remember." Bard lashes out his sword, swinging it near the door to avoid the traps from activating. "At least he didn't go on through the bounty for my head. At least that changed his mind."

"Was he nitpicky of your bounty?" Puss questioned.

Bard pulls a pulley that closed the door behind. The return to his home felt more different from the cold breeze entering the land.

"He was, trying to catch me all those times with his trusty sidekick he acts like he's tough. I wouldn't have had a hard time to believe that he will take every word I wrote on that message."

Puss grows more curious on the content of that message he sent. "Speaking of the message Bard, what was in the message?"

"Well, you won't believe it at first Puss. But that was when I was on the run through many of the lands far from here a'ight?"

"Yes, that is true."

"Well, through where he was searching for, there were other things on the play."

"What do you mean?" Puss lured through many of Bard's invention. Puss accidentally shot a piece of machinery that blasted a hole through the rock in the mountain. Bard grunted. "Oops, sorry about that."

"Eh, I don't really care, we just use that to hunt for our yaks. Come along lad." Bard led Puss outside into a balcony that overlooked the large wooden platform that sticks out. An overview of Bard's island sparkles brighter with the Northern Lights. Tracing through the skies. It composes significantly with the glitter of lights below. Puss puts his hat down just to enjoy the scenic atmosphere.

"Dragons, mate."

A flash of curiosity shoots in Puss. Quickly turning to Bard.

"Dragons?"

"Many in numbers, not the ones you see a lot throughout the world. Setting this island to myself was harsh. Years after you left."

Bard reluctantly returns to his works. Puss took a final look back, noticing shadows below the flat side of the grassy mountain. Puss didn't take it and returns for more answers.


	5. One Last Quest

_**Chapter 4: One Last Quest**_

Puss barges in from outside. "There are dragons? Where are they?" Bard swipes his sweat as he continues building.

"Well Puss," Bard walks away for a moment. Staring motionless in the wall. "Many of them soared through the skies, many different species. Colored, spiky, fast, slow, so many" Puss continues to look at every window, confused about his iteration of 'many'.

"I know what dragons are, Bard. I am asking where are said dragons?"

"Well, a worthy question even my connections can't suffice."

Bard let's out a yawn, a signal Puss sees to leave. "It might be time for rest _mi amigo_. I shall leave you be."

Puss straightens his hat on the way out.

It was the middle of the night. The bustling walls of the city are now eerily quiet. The atmosphere is peaceful. A once bustling community parted to silence. He thought of how long it has been for being this quiet. He took account of his boat trip here, but the water was gushing he thought. He wouldn't count it.

The way down the mountain was a relief from doing the opposite. The place where the feast was held didn't reach the peak top. Just another platform that looked like it was dug for it to be formed. His accusation of the place bugged him. Bard must've been very determined to the brim to create this place. For two decades he had worked with him.

Puss descended further below the mountain. Taking the scenic view of the island. An opening but shallow path that narrows between two mechanical buildings glare down the moonlight. Puss looks over and leads himself to a cliffside behind the buildings. Small space enough for him to sit down. It was a busy night, and he deserved a night's rest.

* * *

"HEY!"

Puss jumps out in fear following a shout behind him. "Who do you think you are sleeping in the spot where my pet sheep is buried eh?!"

The beam of sunlight only hardens his fuzzy vision for a moment. Staring towards an old woman with a broom lashing out at him. "Oh, I am so sorry, _senorita_. I have not a clue!" Puss hurriedly replied; his words broken by the pain from the hits.

"Aye. Shoo!" She violently whips her broom. Puss dodges behind her, running away. She kneels beyond the grave, speaking to it. "That thing is not going to bother you now, little Ichar."

* * *

Puss runs back to Bard's home, seeing the entrance already opened with the traps mysteriously activated again, he lashes out his sword as soon as Bard lets himself out to the entrance.

Puss lowers his stance the moment he sees Bard. "What happened here?"

"Oh, my friends who I asked for arrived," Bard says. "Unfortunately," Bard scratches his back, "I have forgotten to disable my invention. So, they got caught as well."

Puss lets out a chortle. "Seriously?"

"As for that matter" Bard added, "Come Puss, for we have a business to discuss."

Entering the room, Bard exchanged his workshop into a table laid out with maps and scrolls with Two Vikings turning their attention from looking at the papers to sharing glances to Puss. The one on the left bear a slash through his left eye, black twisted and short beard. While the other one was bleached clean. As if he was never touched whatsoever. But his face looked as if it was pulled straight down. Having a constant look of anger without trying.

"Who the Thor is this?" The left one yells out. Puss turned to him. He directed his question to Bard.

"Nord, you have never heard the amusing tales of this wonderful cat?" Bard loosely lends his hand out to Puss.

"You never told anything about someone else being part of it." The right one replies. "You'd expect us to still trust you?"

"Look, my fine gentlemen, I might've forgotten to introduce him. He is Puss in Boots." Bard elegantly stands before him. As if he is introducing a king. "He is merely my closest friend and a huge asset to this operation."

_A huge asset? What does he mean?_

Puss grabbed everyone's attention. "You have never mentioned anything about this Bard?"

"Well, I thought of you as are a bounty hunter. You wouldn't mind a small little favor, would you?" Bard points out. "Besides it's another one of those tracking that you are pretty sufficient at."

"Now that I appreciate, old friend." Puss grasps upon his compliment.

"Now Nord, and Vill, I ask that you present to him our operation if you please." Bard leads Puss to the empty seat on the table, all four gazing through the papers. Vill explains throughout the entirety of their session.

"Your necessary needs, Bard for this creature will be a challenge. This is what I was afraid of most when we start this operation." He stands up, the determination of his thoughts rushes out like a dam giving out "Adding on to an entire vessel of troops and searchers will yield some suspicions especially on this side of the archipelago."

"But for this search to start, we only need to travel west. The storm that passed by days ago is still strong, heading west." Bard thought out. "This beast isn't going to show up randomly. It follows the storm. It is where it gets its power. Sooner, the power I'll need for my newest creation."

Puss squinted at Bard. Thinking of another ridiculous stunt of barbed wires and metallic sheets he remembered he tried creating to create a power jump platform.

"Sure, it is your business that I don't need to know more. I just want to make sure; we get what asked for." Nord swiftly lands his hands in each of the laid-out documents.

"I'm just lucky to have these specific details on one and not a book full of others," Bard says while walking away for a moment.

"Please gentlemen, do not make this vague for me. I have so many questions, but you keep referring to this as beast or creature." Bard nods, agreeing to Puss's point.

"Due to the certain circumstances, we don't know if it's still possible to find. But this storm gives us hope for all of us to succeed." Vill said. He lands another book containing sketches. Accurate drawings of a dragon. Viewed topside with its wings spread open. The yellowish page only darkens the smaller features of the dragon. The drawer added spots to which felt it was irrelevant and only ruins the drawing. "What is that?"

"Oh this, this is a Skill. One of the most notorious and dangerous dragons of the archipelago."

Bard glances through the papers with awe. No doubt the electric power of the dragon might simply be his answer.

Everyone exchanges nod as Vill continued with the description.

"This dragon channels lightning and uses it as its weapon. The bolt is so strong it can deafen a man even if the initial strike misses him, due to the speed and potency of the strike." Vill acts out while explaining. Sprinkling his hands as the lightning. His tone changes from being serious to downright geeky. "But this, when contained you know. The potential to study it."

His speech gets faster. Deriving every fact, he can give out in his head. It blurs out to Puss, as he questions Nord. "Can he really keep going?"

"Well uh, yes he can," Nord emphasizes his partner. "He can go over the top with his notes, we had these notes from the remains of a once great empire that hunted dragons."

Bard tends to Vill's constant chatting and brings it back to point. "Thank you, Vill. But we didn't come for the history of the dragon specifically. Every minute we talk about this, the farther the storm will be. You already know how hard it is to traverse through these lands."

"The problem, dear Bard is not the history you see." He points his finger up. "It's pretty recent actually. Where did many of the dragons go?"

"That fact alone makes this search more likely to end in failure." Nord intervened "We've taken years to study the dragons long before another tribe of Vikings from another land keeps constantly saving them."

Vill pushes Nord back, adding to another point. "There are so many things we can learn from these enormous beasts. Yet as far as our own land has gone. Less and fewer Gronkles shows up, collecting and consuming the earth and bugging us from disturbing their meals. It really questions to me where that mystery tribe took them all."

Bard changes his tone, a more controlling and agitating from all the nonsense Vill gives out. "I didn't call you here to talk about every dragon in the known land. I only asked you to find me" He steps slowly and closely to Vill, intimidated "A Skrill."

"Right, yes. I do believe I've done a little too far."

"Good." Bard turns around, scanning the room. "Puss, can I ask for one more request and hunt down this Skrill? I do remember I've done many to accommodate you on your journey. Perhaps now its time to pay me back for those given opportunities?"

Puss tips his hat at Bard. "Oh, I wouldn't ask anything else better."

"I shall dispatch most of my Vikings with you on this expedition. They will be under your command."

Puss tries to hold on to his excitement.

_An army, of my own. This is how you give a proper welcome!_

The four packed their belongings and heads to Bard's port.


End file.
